


Life- Lindir’s Vacation Part Two

by The_Admiral



Series: Life [2]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Mean Lindir, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Admiral/pseuds/The_Admiral
Summary: When Lindir discovers that Lusa never gets mad at him, he decides to take her on a so-called date to get his expensive dreamvacation. Lusa discovers how much she really loves Thranduil. The Twins are trying to buy a ring for Emily and Thranduil is sad.Check out my account De_Admiraal on Wattpad to read more of Life.
Relationships: Elladan/Emily, Elrohir/Emily, Emily/Legolas, Lusa/Lindir, Thranduil/Lusa
Series: Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840144





	Life- Lindir’s Vacation Part Two

**16\. Vacation!**

Legolas is in his room. "Hey Legolas! Hello, Estel. What are you doing?" Estel jumps on the bed. "Ada said he had to sell his stuff. So I'm helping him a bit. Him or you?" They laugh. "Wanna help me? Sure!" They collect the stuff that they're going to sell outside.

"Look who's here." They turn their heads to Lindir. "Hey! I'm going on vacation! He announces happy with a sombrero on his head. "Where are you actually going? Here!" He shows Elladan the flyer. "That's the other side of Avaria, they only speak Spanish there. Can you believe it? I'm so happy that I don't even care!" He puts his bags down on the couch. "I'm glad you're happy Lindir. For the first time in my life, I'm actually happy. I've never been on vacation before! Nothing can go wrong anymore now! Lindir!" Lusa approaches. "Except that." She hugs him. "Get off me!" He steps back. "I'm going to my horse." He takes his bags and walks away. "I'm finally having a date with Lindir! I can't believe it! You're sure it's a date?" Elrohir asks. "Of course it is, Lindir said so. Right... whatever." Lusa quickly takes a sip of Elrond's wine. "That's my wine. I'm going on a date with Lindir! I don't care!" She runs away. "Lindir!"

One hour later. "I think I'm dying. This is my worst nightmare. I can't believe she just dumped me. Thranduil, you're still married. I'm not!" He starts crying. Elrond sighs. "They're only on a date. Besides, Lindir hates Lusa. I know! I can't believe I'm worse than that!" _He's hopeless._

Lindir and Lusa have arrived at the vacation resort. It's midnight. They're searching for their apartment. _Oh, it's beautiful here! Look at those palmtrees!_ "Lindir!" _Oh right, and then to ruin it all, she is still there_. "You know, I was closing my eyes and dreaming about this beautiful resort and then I opened my eyes and saw you. Too bad." He turns around and walks further. _Wait, did he just insulted me? You know, I don't care, he's still adorable._ Lindir looks at the map of the resort. "Lusa! Yes, honey?" She wraps her arms around his waist. "Okay... anyway, I'm tired. And it's cold here. But Lindir, elves don't feel the cold. In that case I'm also ill. Carry me!" He orders her, shouting sweet. "Of course." She picks him up and carries him to the apartment.

One hour later they arrive at the apartment. "Lusa. Yes? Put me down!" Lindir quickly smooths his robes and enters the apartment. Lusa lights some candles. Lindir enjoys the view from the balcony. "I can even see the palmtrees from here! Isn't it beautiful!?" Lusa appears behind him. "It is, and you know what makes it even more beautiful?" Lindir pushes her back inside and closes the door. "Now it's perfect!" He sits down in a chair on the balcony.

Back in Easthern Avaria. "We must find another way to collect money for that ring. If not, Emily will never date us!" In front of them the Twins see Legolas and their brother selling stuff. "What are you doing? We're selling Ada's stuff!" Legolas shows them the money they've already collected. "We've surely made at least sixty. And your father knows you're doing this? Of course not." Elrohir drags his Twin along. "That's how we're going to buy that ring! By helping Legolas?" Elrohir facepalms. "No... By selling Ada's stuff!" The Twins start their new plan.

Lindir gets into bed. _Wait, how many beds are here? Uh... one. And a couch. Well, that's quite clear then_. Lusa walks into the room and sits down at the other side of the bed. "Don't think so. What?" She asks questioning. "See this? This is my bed. All of this? Yes, all of this. And that," he points at the small couch opposite the bed, "is where you sleep." In horror she looks at the small couch. "Or..." She picks him up and throws him on the couch. "You sleep here, and I sleep in the bed. And if you also want to sleep in the bed, we both sleep in the bed." She pulls the sheets over her. "But this is my vacation!" Lindir yells mad. "I paid." Lusa almost whispers back.

The next morning when Lindir wakes up. He looks around. _Seriously? She put me back in the bed? I'm no doll._ Lindir gets up and walks over to the bathroom. He comes back with a glass of water and pours it on Lusa. Lusa immediately wakes up. "Goodmorning." Lusa looks up. When Lindir is all dressed he heads towards breakfast. Lusa follows him. "It's warm out here. Don't you have a map? Yes." Lusa gives him the map. "Don't you know the way here? If I did, I would not ask for the map."

Lusa and Lindir arrive at breakfast. "Hola, señor y señora." A man greets. "Hola, señor." Lusa greets back. The man gives her a pen. "¿Que? Usted tiene que tener sus nombres escritos. Ah, ¡vale!" Lusa writes down her name. "What is he saying? You have to write down your name. Oh." When that's done they have breakfast. "Remember what you said? I've said more things." Lindir answers suspicious. "You said you only kiss on a date. And now we are on a date!" Lindir remains quiet. "Really, are we?" Please no. "We are! Hmm... So, I have an idea what we can do after breakfast. I've heard we're not far from the beach. I thought, maybe we can make a walk on the beach. Sure." Lusa answers some less enthusiastic. _Did he now actually lured me in? Thranduil would never do that... But that's only because every time he tries it doesn't works. Maybe, just maybe I should have taken him with me on this vacation..._

Back in Southern Avaria. "LEGOLAS!!!!!Oh, oh." Estel tries his best not to laugh. "Hey Legolas, I think you're in trouble. Really, Elrohir? Really?" They already hear Thranduil approaching. "He sounds mad. Let's run." Legolas sprints away. Thranduil storms towards them. "Where is he!? There!" They all betray him.

Lindir breathes the sea air and listens to the sounds of the waves. _This is the best vacation ever._.. Suddenly he feels someone wrapping her arms around his waist. "What... Oh, Lindir, should we go swimming? No." He takes a step forward. "Lusa, hands. Oh, yes." She takes her hands back. "Thank you." He walks away.

It's already night and Lindir and Lusa are at the port. "I love this vacation! Don't you Lusa? Not really." Suprised, Lindir turns around. "I came here for a date. And you haven't kissed me once! That can't be the only reason you're here, right...? It is! And if we're not going on a date anyway, I can as well just cancel this vacation and get us back home!" _Not. My. Vacation_. But before Lusa turns around, she feels Lindir's soft lips against hers. "Better? Much better!" Lindir smiles sweet at her with his arms still around her neck.

"Now we finally can buy that ring!" The Twins put the counted money back in the money bag. "Let's go buy that ring!" They turn around and freeze when they see their father quite angry standing in the doorway. "Oh. We're in trouble, aren't we? I think he's gonna ground us Dan. Are you going to ground us Ada? That too. Can you wait with that until after we've bought that ring? Thank you!" Elrohir quickly tries to sneak away through the door, but Elrond stops him from escaping another time. "Not?" He shakes his head and Elrohir takes back a step.

Lusa and Lindir just got back from dinner. "I'm going to take a bath. Okay." Lindir enters the bathroom. "Can I join you? No! Remember what I said, we are on a date. If not, I'm canceling this vacation. Are you still coming or not?" Lindir asks sweet, only wearing underclothes.

That night Lusa is on the balcony. Lindir is sitting in front of the mirror, doing his hair. _Oh yes, she ruined it. I hate her. Yes, she can be very nice, for example to Thranduil. She at least leaves him alone. Why can't I be him...?_ He gets up and walks over to the bed. "Hey Lindir! It's late, we should go to bed."

The next morning the two are heading for breakfast. "So, wanna kiss again? You're a good kisser. No!" _Eww_. Lindir awkwardly eats further. Lusa folds her arms. "Wanna go for a walk? Sure! That's romantic! Maybe something else than a walk."

Lindir is dragging Lusa with him through the market. "Oh, can I have that!? That's seventy dollars! Please...?" He asks sweet. "Alright then." Five minutes later. "Oh, can you please... buy this for me too?" Fifteen minutes later. Lusa is dragging bags with her with stuff even above the two thousand dollars in it. _What is wrong with me?_

Laila enters Thranduil's room. "It really isn't that bad. It is!" Thranduil keeps crying. "Lusa dumped me for a servant and Legolas selled my stuff!" Laila takes a chair and places it next to his. "It will be alright. We both know Lindir can't stand her. But Lusa is too stupid to know that! True."

Lindir and Lusa make a walk on the beach. Lusa wraps an arm around him. "Can I do anything for you? Yes. Stop touching me!" Lindir yells back. On a distance he sees someone preparing some fish. _Smells delicious_. "Lusa... could you please get me some fish?" He asks sweetly, with his head slightly tilted. "Sure I can!" Lindir sits down on a chair at the beach and lies down. _What a vacation._..

Lusa comes back with the fish. "That was quick." The next moment Lusa lies down besides him while holding him close. "I'm so glad we're finally alone." _Oh Valar, I think I have to throw up. She's touching me. And this time even without threatening me to leave! Oh dear, I've saw her doing this with Thranduil before they got married. NOOO!!!! I don't wanna marry her!!! At least she hasn't kissed me yet. Then it's not that bad though_. Slowly Lindir relaxes a bit. Until Lusa gives him a small kiss on his head. _It's over! NOOOOO!!!!!!!_

That evening. "No! I'm not going to kiss you again! This is my vacation! Vacation? I thought this was a date. It is. It is a date. Anyway, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep, alone." Lindir hastily gets into bed and falls asleep. Lusa folds her arms. _Thranduil would never be like that. Has Lindir actually lured me into this to get his vacation? Thranduil would never do that neither..._

Emily wakes up at the sound of people moving things in front of her room. "Hey! What are you...!" She opens the door and sees the Twins moving a desk towards another room. "Hey. What are you doing?! The sun hasn't even rised yet! We sold Ada's furniture. Wait, what?" Emily starts laughing. "You sold your father's furniture, why? To buy that ring for you. What ring? That ring we saw you looking at in the ringshop. This ring?" She holds out her hand with the ring already on her finger. "How did you get that? Legolas bought it for me yesterday. Oh but, I would also have really appreciated it if one of you bought it for me. Although, I shouldn't sell your father's furniture anymore in the future. He didn't seem happy with it." Emily walks back inside. "Where is he? Better for him, far away from here. Cause he's going to get a big prank."

The next day Lusa and Lindir have breakfast at the restaurant. They sit down. "Quiero un café, por favor. Sí. Tell him I want a wine. Tell it yourself." Lusa answers to his suprise. "What? I... I... You know I can't!" Lindir's face turns red. "Está bien." The waiter nods and walks away. "What? What is wrong with you? Wrong with _me_? I believe you're the only one where's something wrong with." This time she made Lindir completely speechless. "I came here for a date. I don't believe that's the reason you came here, was it? Well, no, but... At home you're always very kind and very sweet, that's why I wanted to date you. But during this whole date I haven't seen one thing back from that! You're even mean." She gets up. "Oh, and this vacation is over." She walks away, leaving Lindir behind. _Wow... Even Thranduil has never been so mad with me._

For the first time since Lusa's gone Thranduil has breakfast outside his own room. "So, how long are they staying there?" Starts Emily. "Two. Whole. Weeks. Oh, that's over before you even know." Laila tries as an attempt to cheer him up. At that very moment Lusa walks in. "See, I told you." Thranduil gets up and walks over to her. "Lusa!" He exclaims before embracing her. "I'm so glad you're back. Me too." Lusa sits down. "Hey but Lus, that weren't two weeks. No, it weren't. Why not? The resort really looked great!" Emily says. "It was. It was just..." She sighs. "You were right. Lindir lured me in. Really?!" Emily answers, acting suprised. "I know, I know. I should have known that before. He only wanted his vacation. And I'm sorry Thranduil. I should not have dated Lindir. And...? You were right. And...? And what? You made... Legolas, sell all my stuff. And you made me move out. But you didn't do that, did you? No, but I could have, cause you told me to. I'm sorry. Although it is actually funny." Emily starts laughing too. Lusa takes a sip of coffee. "Where is everyone? They're busy." Noa nods. "So what about Lindir? Are you going to punish him? Probably..."

Thranduil and Lusa are on vacation in the vacation resort. They're lying in a chair on the beach. "Lindir! Get me a new drink! Yes, and Lindir, I want a massage!" Adds Lusa. Lindir sighs. _What have I done?_ "Hurry!" Yells Thranduil at him. Reluctantly, Lindir continues his punishment. Lusa and Thranduil laugh. "Are you sure we're not exaggerating a bit? Absolutely not, this is exactly what he deserves." Thranduil answers. "LINDIR!!! WHERE IS MY DRINK!!!??"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the translation for the Spanish words
> 
> Hola, señor y señora- hello, mister and miss.  
> ¿Que?- What?  
> Usted tiene que tener sus nombres escritos- You have to write your names down here.  
> Ah, ¡vale!- ah, okay!  
> Quiero un café, por favor- Can I have a coffee please?  
> Sí- Yes


End file.
